


Just Go With It

by addy



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy/pseuds/addy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dallon could sense something was going on... He didn't know if he liked it or not."</p><p>A short, steamy Brallon ficlet. Brendon wants company. He wants to try things out. Will Dallon cave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing smut, since I usually reserve that for different circumstances, but I thought I'd give it a shot. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the specific people themselves. This is fiction.

Dallon could sense something was going on... He didn't know if he liked it or not. 

Brendon was suddenly coming up with excuses, saying that he was sick and needed to be shown to his room, only with Dallon's help. Spencer dismissed it as Brendon wanting to be anti-social for once in his life and Dallon could have sworn a flash of a smirk gracing those full lips, his dark brown eyes seemingly becoming darker by the minute. 

Brendon kept eyeing Dallon with a twinkle in his pupil and his tongue licking his bottom lip in a slow motion that could drive any teenybopper crazy. Clinging to Dallon's neck for support, Brendon's feet dragged behind him, and with a huff, they arrived at the hotel door. 

"Here we are." Dallon sighed, slightly impatiently. He opened the door in a swift manner, placing the key back in Brendon's pocket. "Let's go, champ." They began to walk, Brendon coughing (as fake as any cough could get.) Arriving at the bed, Dallon made sure Brendon was seated and looked comfortable. "All right. Good?" Brendon nodded, stilling eyeing Dallon in an odd fashion. "Get some rest." 

"Stay here with me," Brendon asked quickly, almost childlike but with a hidden intention. Dallon's stomach churned. 

"It was enough asking me to bring you here. I have to get back..." Brendon's lips formed a pout. "You're a big kid, you can go to sleep. Right?" Dallon raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms as if the authority figure. 

"But...I kind of. Want you. Here. Like I said because damnit." He reached across, pulling Dallon to sit next to him in a swift motion. "I need your attention, right fucking now or else I'm going to explode." 

Dallon's reaction took a while, seeing that he was attempting to process what the kid was asking all while trying to keep his balance on the edge of the mattress. 

"What?" 

Brendon sighed, "You know all the stage-gay shit or whatever it's called?" 

"Where is this heading." Dallon's lips formed a line in confusion, but mostly frustration.

"I want to re-enact that. Here. By ourselves." Dallon could of sworn he saw a blush. 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Dal, I really..." Brendon breathed out, running his fingers through his hair with a sheepish grin. "Want to do it. One, because I'm really fucking horny right now, and two..." He shifted on the bed, closing in Dallon, their lips barely touching. A whisper emerged from the boy's lips, "I want to make those fantasies a reality." Dallon felt his cheeks glow a bright red, his heart beating. 

"Breezy...Sarah?" He could barely talk. 

"Just. Go with it. Please?" Brendon whined lightly, placing a light kiss on Dallon's lips with the flick of his tongue. Dallon let out a surprised noise, taking his hand to bring Brendon's lips back on his own, letting them explore the new territory. "Mm." He grunted as their lips meshed together harder with a surprisingly low amount of protest. Brendon placed himself so that he sat in Dallon's lap, beginning to kiss the man furiously, panting, his jeans feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. 

"Fuck" Dallon moaned out, a bit louder this time, getting a noise back from Brendon who was busy kissing and nibbling down Dallon's jawline, leading to his neck, biting down hard.

"SHIT, careful, fucking," Dallon gasps, "Warn me." 

Without uttering a word of apology, Brendon began sucking on Dallon's neck hard, making sure that there would be a mark. His lips traveled up Dallon's neck and jaw again, kissing Dallon once more, letting their tongues intertwine. 

"Just go with it," Brendon muttered with more confidence, his hips moving in an up and down motion, causing their crotches to rub together with an insurmountable amount of pleasurable friction. Dallon had to squeeze his eyes shut, his body wanting to commit and give in to this type of pleasure, his mind screaming otherwise. His hands betray him, working Brendon's shirt off over his head. 

"My turn," He growled from his throat, letting himself break loose, leaning to suck on Brendon's collarbone, biting down with force. The boy wanted to play? He'd bite. 

"FUCK." Brendon muttered out, biting on his lip hard, his hips bucking up more and more. "Been wanting this," he gasps, "Forever, fuck you that's good." 

"Shut up." Dallon commanded, moving his hands up and down Brendon's slender torso, placing kisses down his chest, his tongue traveling over one of the boy's nipples, which graced his ears with another moan. 

"God could you stop," He pants, "With the fucking teasing and just" He panted, "Fuck." Dallon kissed back up Brendon's chest, his neck to the boy's lips, kissing him hard, smirking against them. "What do you want? Just tell me." As he spoke, Dallon's fingers cupped Brendon through his jeans, palming him.

Brendon could barely contain himself. "Just. Fuck me. Please." 

The older man smirked, standing up suddenly, carrying Brendon in a fell swoop, placing him on the bed fully, his back resting against the white cotton sheets. Dallon strut on top of the younger man, hurriedly forcing Brendon's jeans down. He leaned himself down, letting his tongue grace the decorated boxers. "Didn't know I turned you on this much. Good to know." Brendon scoffed. 

"Don't get a fuck." He squeezed at the sheets, "big ego, Weekes." 

"I won't." Dallon pulled Brendon's boxers down, his tongue licking at the head. "Just acquired some insightful satisfaction." Brendon groaned. 

"Stop fucking teasing me, I've said that already just fUCK." Dallon swallowed down Brendon's cock, letting his tongue twirl around expertly, keeping his ice blue eyes on his subject. "Shit, Dal." Brendon squirmed on the bed. 

"Just go with it," Dallon said, mockingly, pulling off of the younger man, smirking at him, getting himself prepared by stroking his own cock. "Beautiful." He commented before lining himself up. "No more teasing."

Brendon's eyes widened. 

"Fuck." 

He didn't realize just how big Dallon was. 

Dallon thrust into the younger man at a fast pace, clasping onto Brendon's sides, digging his short nails into the flushed flesh. Brendon's face contorted from pain to pleasure in a matter of seconds. "Fuck Dal, FUCK harder." Dallon thrust in harder, hitting the right spots, as he could tell, since after a few minutes, Brendon was moaning, grunting, whining at at level that made Dallon wonder if anyone could hear their devil dance. But at the moment? He could care less.

Brendon looked so vulnerable, screaming Dallon's name out at the top of his lungs like he couldn't get enough. "So fucking big," He'd whine out in a voice higher pitched and uncharacteristic. He kept filling the boy up, slamming in harder, skin slapping skin until Dallon felt like he was going to pass out. 

"B," He groaned out, "Fuck. Gonna come." The younger man smirked through tired but darkened eyes. 

"So soon?" 

"Fuck you." 

Dallon made sure his stamina would last. He leaned down, kissing Brendon hard and hungrily as he continued to fuck him mercilessly. But the sensation wouldn't hold off. 

"Close." 

Brendon nodded, "Me too." 

The skin slapping skin became a louder noise, echoing throughout the room. Brendon gripped onto the older man for dear life as he screamed, coming over his stomach, "DALLON FUCK." While at the same time, "FUCK," Dallon grunted, his thrusts irregular, coming hard inside the younger man. He pulled out slowly, glancing at the tired, satisfied eyes looking up at him. 

"I went with it." 

"Really glad you," Brendon panted, "did." 

Dallon smiled, leaning down to kiss Brendon's lips lightly. 

"How about that rest, huh?"


End file.
